When your in love ikkayumi
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: When ikkaku sleeps with woman he brings home after nights of drinking yumichika is the one who has to deal with the pain. When yumichika is confronted by ikkaku they get themselves into a steamy situation that they don't mind being in ;) steamy as in sex ikkaku x yumichika


Hiding in the corners of his room in the apartment he shared with ikkaku he cried. Water falls of tears that were clearer and brighter than any of the purest of waters cascaded down his flushed cheeks. He covered his face wiht his hands, trying to hide teh unseemly act that he deamed as unbeautiful.

"Ikkaku!" A random woman's voice yelled in ecstacy from ikkau's room, her voice filling the apartment. Yumichika cringed shuddering as he cowered deeper into the corner, indulging himself in his heart break yet again.

This was the seventh woman ikkaku had brought home after drinking this month. This was the seventh time yumichika would be crying himself to sleep just this month. Why would yumichika be crying himself to sleep for the seventh time you ask?

Because he couldn't handle the fact that the man he loved, ikkaku, the third seat in command, would never love him back. That he'd rather have meaningless sex with any old hag he could pick up off the streets and from bars. Yumichika knew ikkaku was straight, though he never asked him directly, he just knew that ikkaku didn't like guys, or at least if he did he didn't like him.

"Oh...Agh!" Two screams soon retaliated off the walls. Yumichika felt a new wave of tears start to pour out of him like an endless flowing river. Yumichika curled into a ball and fell asleep, his cheeks stained with tears for the man he loved.

Ikkaku woke up the next morning alone in his bed. "I bet he wouldn't leave me alone in the morning." Ikkaku frowned and got out of bed. He sighed looking for his clothes, he found them thrown over the bed frame and on the night stand. He grabbed his clothes and noticed a note, he put his clothes on as he read it.

_Dear ikkaku,_  
_Last night was fun. Though when I said I love you, you told me 'I love you to yumi.' Who's yumi?! Anyways I left after you fell asleep. Have fun with who ever this yumi chick is cuz I ain't coming back._  
_Peace, Salina that one bar maid_

Ikkaku cursed at himself and looked at the bed, the sheets needed to be changed for sure. "I'll change them later." He talked to himself as he walked out to the kitchen, a delicious smell filled his nose. On the table sat pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and eggs with a glass of milk. Ikkaku felt his mouth watering.

At the stove stood yumichika with a spatula in hand and a white apron on,wiggling his butt and shaking his head to the beat of the music that was playing.

"What song is this?" Ikkaku asked startling the beautiful man. "Oh this is can you feel my heart by Bring me the Horizon." Yumichika blushed knowing he was caught doing his own little dance.

"Well actually I can't feel your heart from here, can I get closer and try?" Ikkaku smirked as he stepped closer to yumichika.

"Ikkaku what are you doing?" "I'm gonna feel your heart." Ikkaku placed his hand on yumichika's chest directly over his heart. Yumi blushed making the third seat smirk as he felt the man's heart beat quicken.

'Does that mean he trully likes me?' Yumi thought. Ikkaku softened his gaze at him and with his other hand he placed it behind yumi's head.

'Is this a dream?!' Yumi mentally questioned himself. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, oh well it's now or never.' Ikkaku thought as he closed the gap between their lips. Yumi blushed going along with the kiss.

'Was I wrong all that time?' He thought as he felt ikkaku lick his plump bottom lip. Yumichika opened his mouth allowing kis tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. Yumi moaned into the kiss. Ikkaku felt a rush go straight to his labido from the sound of yumi's moan. Ikkaku pulled away from the kiss, A heavy blush decorating his cheeks.

"I,I mean, yumi..." Ikkaku stuttered trying to find the right words. Yumichika smiled as brought a finger up to his tingling lips.

"Yumi I know about you..." Ikkaku stated bringing yumi out of his trance. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to play dumb. "I know you've been crying yourself to sleep for this past month. I'm sorry." Ikkaku looked down at the ground sullen.

"So you're rejecting me after all." Yumichika accused as a tear slipped down his cheek and ran out of the kitchen and into his room. He threw himself on his bed not caring how unbeautiful he looked as he started crying.

Oceans poured out of his eyes compared to the normal rivers. Ikkaku yelled at himself. He could hear yumichika crying and it was killing him knowing that he caused yumi to cry. He punched himself in the head. "Damn it all to hell!" He walked to yumichika's room, his door was wide open and ikkaku walked in.Yumichika was laying on his stomach, his face burried in his pillow as sobs racked his body. Ikkaku cringed inwardly and walked to yumi's bed and sat down hesitantly on the edge.

"Hey yumi?" "GO AWAY JERK! Look how unbeautiful you made me! Do you not see what you do to me?" Yumi sobbed through his pillow. "Do you not see what you do to me...?" Ikkaku whispered as he hung his head down, IF he had hair it would be covering his eyes casting sad and gloomy shadows across his face. Yumi, still crying albeit softer now, sat up slowly turning to look at the other man.

"Ikkaku *sniffle* are you ok?" Yumi reached out to him but ikkaku jerked away before he could touch him. "Yumi do you honestly think I'd reject you? Do you think that I don't love you?" "But you refused me and I always thought," Ikkaku caged the smaller male on the bed kissing him feverently not allowing him to finish his sentence. Yumi was stunned, staying stiff as a brick before slowly caving in.

Ikkaku shoved his tingue into yumi's mouth, mapping out his entire mouth with his tongue and then pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths.

"Does that tell you that I rejected you?" ikkaku asked. Yumi pouted being stubborn. "For all I know yes." A light blush was covering his cheeks. Ikkaku growled getting fed up with the childishgame yumi was trying to play with him. "Do I have to spell it out for ya? I do not in anyway possible reject you!" "I don't believe you." Yumi smirked as ikkaku squinted his eyes at him agitated. "Fine I'll prove it to your pretty little ass." "Do it then." "My pleasure."

Ikkaku smashed his lips to yumi's, wrapping his uke's body in his arms he pulled him closer and closer til their bodies were pressed firmly together. Yumi felt something poke his leg, he gasped staring at a smirking ikkaku. Ikkaku reached up sliding his hand under yumichika's kimono and tweakeed a peaked bud with his fingers as he worked on taking off yumi's clothes in an agonizing way. Ikkaku made sure his knuckles would lightly brush up against his skin causing yumi to shudder from anticipation.

"Mm..ikka..." He moaned as ikkaku got lower near the fifths groin. Ikkaku pulled the kimono off of yumi as he started to get impatient with himself. His breath hitched at the sight of a naked yumichika, sure he had seen yumi naked before, but never under these circumstances. He felt his cock twitch wating nothing more than to bury himself in the tight ass of the fifth seat. To hear him whimper and moan, scream and plea, to hear him yell his name in euphoria.

Ikkaki shook his head pulling himself out of his fantasies, he looked at yumi, his cheeks were flushedand he was panting, his cock was hard and erect visibly twitching in arousal. It was obvious how much yumi wanted ikkaku. Ikkaku quickly disposed of his clothes and pounced on yumi caging him underneath ikka against the bed as he ravished yumi's mouth with his own, he rammed his tongue into his mouth coaxing the other's tongue to entwine and swirl around each other, as he ground his hips into his new lovers, yumi let out a mewl of pleasure. Ikkaku sat up straddling yumi.

"Suck." He ordered holding out three fingers in front f yumi's mouth, he pushed them past his plump lips and yumi sucked them, swirling his tongue around them coating them in his saliva. Ikka pulled his fingers back and moved down in between yumi's legs. Yumi gave a lewd smile and spread his legs wider hooking them over ikkaku's shoulders. Ikkaku pushed one finger through his tight ass, a grunt was heard from yumi as he wiggled his butt getting used to the protruding apendage. Ikkaku curve his finger around, soon adding a second one. Yumi tensed and scowled at the feeling.

"Just relax." Ikkaku cooed to him, yumi nodded trying to relax his body. After deaming him ready ikkaku removed his fingers, a whine escaped yumi's lips. Ikkaku smirked. Oh, he wasn't done teasing yumi yet. Ikkaku grabbed onto yumi's feminine hips as he leaned forward dragging his tongue up and down the mans chiseled abdomen. He licked up his chest along his collar bone up to his neck, he nibbled and sucked leaving a small purple mark, yumi writhed under ikkaku feeling very vulnerable and sensitive. Ikkaku licked the sheel of yumi's ear and a low deep moan was heard from the uke as he thrusted his hips up trying to form any kind of friction onlt to be held down by ikkaku. A small chuckle rolled off of ikkaku's tongue as he was pulled down into a steamy passionate kiss.

Ikkaku reached down his fingers wrapping around his lovers growing cock and gave it a hard squeaze. Yumi moaned loudly arching into the touch. The uke grabbed hold of his seme's shoulders quivering in pure ectasy as ikkaku started started to pump his cock fast. Their kiss became heated with lust and need as their passion and labido's tripled in size evry passing second. Yumi was breathing hard under ikkaku and was about to cum when ikkaku stopped. Yumi groaned as he was denied his release. He glared at ikkaku, his eyes telling the bald shinigami if he didn't stop teasing him he's be in a world of pain. Ikkaku got the message loud and clear.

Ikkaku purred sexily in yumi's ear as he rubbed his hard aching cock agains his tight hole. A shuddered moan was heard making ikkaku smirk. "You want it yumi?" He asked woth a cocky grin. (pun intended) Yumi only blushed nodding his head, he started to move back into ikkaku trying to get his dick in his ass where it belonged. Ikkaku smirked at teh others actions and quickly, swiftly, sheathed his aching cock into yumi's tight ass. The uke cried out arching his back, pain and pleasure swirled together in one as his tight ass hole was stretched like never before. Ikkaku pounded into his lover making yumi scream out his name as he dug his nails into ikkaku's biceps, the rough fucking sending the uke to paradise. He hit yumi's prostate, a strangled cry escaped the uke's mouth as white flashed before his eyes.

"Mhmm...FASTER! HARDER!" Yumi moaned out. Ikkaku obliged ramming into the smaller male faster and harder hitting his prostate every time. Yumi quivered and moaned loudly as he shot hot strands of white cum across his and ikkaku's chests. Ikkaku moaned feeling yumi's ass tighten around him pulling him to his orgasm. He thrust a couple more times before cumming deep inside yumi with a loud moan.

"Damn yumi!" Ikkaku stated out of breathas he pulled out of his lover and laid next to him pulling the small male into his arms. Yumi smiled and turned around rolling over to face ikkaku, he leaned up and kissed him on the lips as a blush spread across his face.

"I love you ikkaku." Ikkkaku smiled sleepily pulling yumi in tighter. "I love you too yumi." Yumi yawned and carefully pulled the blankets up and around them as they fell into a blissful sleep. Yumi would have to ask ikkaku how he found out about him later.

Both men dreamnt of the other and their lives ahead. Marriage, kids, a new house...? They wanted it all. And in time ikkaku decided he'd give it all to make yumi happy. That's what you do when your in love.

**A/N: I wrote this a while back in class for my friend, she said it was good so I thought i'd take my time and type it up and publish it on here C: **


End file.
